


Inquiring Minds Want to Know

by Ukulelelovinggal



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulelelovinggal/pseuds/Ukulelelovinggal
Summary: Non fiction stress relieving distraction.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet
Comments: 113
Kudos: 16





	Inquiring Minds Want to Know

No way I have another fiction ready but I thought I’d throw out a couple of ideas I’ve toyed with for some time. Think of them as shiny objects to distract you a bit today.

First of all, picture the scene where Therese is sitting at her kitchen table in her adorbs polka dotted pajamas. _Richard_ is asleep in her bed. (Yuck!) She’s contemplating the gloves Carol “left” on her counter at Frankenberg’s. She has the store’s copy of Carol’s receipt. It clearly shows Carol’s full name. Now we move on to Scotty’s. Therese asks Carol what her name is. Carol replies with the second most devastatinglysexy come hither response in the history of cinema. I don’t even need to reference the first most devastating scene, do I?“Invite me round.”Gawd, that woman!

Here are your discussion topics.

The gloves: forgetfulness or on purpose.

Carol’s name: why did Therese ask when it was clearly written and she had seen it on the receipt.

I would love to have an international discussion about this but maybe it’s just my brain that isquirked by this. 😊if you have questions you’ve been pondering feel free to add those.

Jump in. 


End file.
